Gold digger
by Death Petals02
Summary: Oc story. Thaila Pena is the older sister of Carmon Pena. She starts Hogwarts and becomes a Ravenclaw. She's smart and well generally a good person. She makes friends and seems to be happy, but under that happiness she's hiding a secret. Her mom's a gold digger.
1. Gold digger

Note: (This is edited a little.) So yes this is an oc story. Harry and the others won't be present as much, so if you don't like that you can leave. Art does not belong to me. Storyline belongs to me. Characters and the story which this is made for is owned by J.k Rowling.

It wasn't easy having a gold digger mom. Well, maybe it was, but not our mom. She was different. One, she was a witch, two she didn't allow us to have freedom of clothes and such, and three she killed all her husbands. Yeah, she was a widow who married into money and then her husbands suddenly got into an "accident."

When I was around four or five, I saw such a thing. The house burning down, my dad sacrificed himself for me. My mom she didn't care if I made it out alive, all she cared about was the money. Also she wasn't a Slytherin. Not all bad people are put into Slytherin, okay? When going to Hogwarts she was a Gryffindor and she certiantly showed the traits of one.

I loved my dad and ever since finding out, I protected my younger brother Carmon. He's about a year younger than me, and had a different dad than me. The death of my dad caused me to hate my mother. I eventually found out about her evil doings and that hatred, well turned into hatred. All I could do was watch as she did those things, but I knew she loved my dad. She never said it, but from her face when she looked at a picture of him, I knew she did. If she loved him then why did she kill him? Well, for the money. She was crazy like that.

Her maiden name was Black. Yeah, like the Black family, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, and well the Blacks. My mom was disowned and erased from the family tree. She never told us about her past, I didn't even know who my grandparents were.

Our mom treated us like dolls. Essentially that's what we were like to her. She dressed us up in the clothes she wanted us to wear. She made our food and put how much she wanted us to eat on our plate. She wanted us to be "perfect weight" as she put it. She wanted us to be the perfect children in her eyes. At Hogwarts, I got away from all of that. I got to be myself. My name is Thalia Pena and this is my story at Hogwarts.

I smiled to myself as I flopped down onto my bed in my dorm room. Blue was the main color in the room. I had been sorted into Ravenclaw. I got up and pulled my trunk onto the bed. I grinned as my cat jumped onto my bed. Her name was Lelia and she was a black cat with yellow eyes. I scratched her head, causing her to purr before I pulled my hand away and opened up my trunk.

In the morning, I was one of the few Ravenclaws to wake up and get breakfast early. I grabbed a book from my bookbag and hurried along, swinging it onto my shoulder. I hadn't met anyone yet, but that was fine with me. I was used to being alone. I sat down and started eating as a plate appeared in front of me. I set down my potions book and put food onto my plate, as I opened it up and started reading it. I rolled my eyes, potions was going to be easy.

I started early at home, so this was easy. I closed the book, before grabbing a piece of bread. It couldn't hurt to read it again, but she didn't feel like it now, plus she needed to eat. My eyes widened when a girl sat across from me. She shyly smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm Thalia Pena, who are you?" I asked, cuasing her to look up in surpise. "O-oh" She stuttered out, blushing a bit with her eyes widened. She then recovered and cleared her throat. "I'm Grace Santana, it's nice to meet you!" She answered, smiling at her. She poured herself a bowl of soup and looked down at my book. "Why did you stop reading it?" She asked, titling her head a little. I stopped drinking my juice and looked at her.

"Well, I already know this stuff" I answered, flushing a bit. I didn't want to look like a know it all, but it was true, if not a little embarrasing. Grace smirked at me. "I can see why you're in Ravenclaw then" She stated, starting to dig into her food.

I chuckled at that and grabbed more food. "Don't we have Potions first with the Hufflepuffs?" I asked after a few moments of comfortable silence between us. Grace hummed and nodded before sighing. "I'm just hoping they know what they're doing, being Hufflepuffs and everything" She admitted.

I raised a brow at her. "So you're calling them idiots?" I asked, glaring a little. Grace looked at me, seeing my glare she shaked her head. "No, it's just...Ravenclaw is known for their smartness..meanwhile Hufflepuffs have the reputation for being dumb, but kind" She answered, chuckling nervously. "Ah, okay" I said, returning back to my food. "I get what you're saying"

"Thanks I don't want to come off as a prat or prick you know?" She chuckled making me smile at her once more.

Later on in potions I sat down next to Grace. Hufflepuffs were other side, meanwhile we were on the other side with the other Ravenclaws. I turned my head as the doors opened and I was greeted with the fight of Severus Snape, the potions teacher who had a bad reputation and was said to hate Gryffindors with a passion.


	2. Study

Thalia Ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed. By this rate she would be up all night.

Thalia's eyes were heavy and she knew by how many nights she hadn't gotten any sleep that she had dark circles. And also the fact that Sonya, her new friend, had pointed it out. She was quite blunt.

Thalia sighed again at the thought of Sonya. Her friends were going to be the death of her if school didn't kill her first.

She cursed Snape every time she had to do his homework. Seriously! Why did he think that they didn't need to sleep.

Thalia groaned and set down her quill, and started to rub her temples.

She couldn't wait for the school year to end.

Well, she wanted to end and didn't want it to end. If it ended she had to go home, but that meant she didn't have to study or do homework and she would get to see her brother.

She was exicted for Carmon and the fact she would see him next year. She knew she would have to help him around Diagon Alley, plus she needed more supplies so it was a win-win. See his wand, help him around the place, be with him without mother on their backs, and get new books.

Thalia closed her eyes at her the thought of her mother.

She just needed to make it through the summer and she would be fine...hopefully.

The feeling of a hand on her back caused Thalia to shoot up. A chuckle was heard behind her and she knew it was Grace. Thalia sighed.

She had fallen asleep while studying. Thalia groaned and stood up.

"You should get some sleep, it's still quite early"

Thalia turned around and looked down at her friend.

"But-"

"No but's"She interrupted. "I'll take care of your homework and put back your books"

Thalia smiled softly at that.

"Thanks Gracey"

Grace smiled at that.

"Your welcome, now get some sleep"

"You're a good friend"

"Now you're just stalling"

"Fine"

"Goodnight Thalia"

"night Grace" She said walking back to her dormitory.

 ** _I'm extremely sorry for not being active. If you didn't notice I deleted two of my stories_** **_and it's for a good reason. Those stories were cringey and horrible. I wanted to start out fresh kind of. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed. :)_**


End file.
